In Sentimental Mood
by Takachu
Summary: KaiserJuudai! Juudai feels weird and doesn't understand why. Kaiser has to deal with him due to circumstances... ONESHOT Shounen ai. Explanation inside.


**In Sentimental Mood**  
**By** Jyun Hwa

**Pairing**: Kaizer x Juudai ONLY  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but what I write and draw.

**Side notes:** This involves Juudai and Kaiser. It's SHOUNEN AI (not yaoi) and it's not touched upon by the characters. It's a one-shot. It was kind of an experimental thing, though I don't exactly remember when I wrote this. I don't normally use Japanese speech in my writings that are kept strictly English, but I made an exception in this one for reasons… Oh and the title is derived from a Duke Ellington song (or, more accurately, Jazz composition) that I remembered while trying to think up a title…

**  
START  
**

'There's something wrong with me.'

I look down at my hand, which is resting over my heart. Why did it speed up like that?

"Aniki! Aniki!"

I hear the voice but it doesn't really register as I steady my breathing.

"Ne! Ne, Juudai!"

Finally looking up, I see Shou standing over me looking worried. "Hm?"

"Aniki are you okay?" he asks.

I don't know… I don't know… 

I look over at the older boy standing somewhat behind Shou, over to the side. He is looking at me too… I distract myself again, clenching at my heart as its heart rate increases again.

"What's wrong?" Shou asks, showing immense concern.

"I… don't know." I change my position, trying to stand up. Shou helps me. "I think I need some sleep." I look down toward the ground.

"Aniki, your dorm's under construction today and they won't be finished before evening," he points out. Why did they choose today to fix the problems in the Osiris dormitory? He looks over at the other person present. "O… oniisan, can he stay with you?"

My heart speeds up again, as I glance at Kaiser for an answer. He simply shrugs. Is that a yes?

"Great!" Shou calls out. "Thank's niisan. Come on aniki! I'll walk you there!"

It feels warm inside suddenly. I see Kaiser turn to lead the way. I want to tell Shou that I'm okay so I can walk with Kaiser alone. I don't know why. I'm not risking that though. I follow Kaiser along side Shou. My face feels warm and I feel Shou looking at me.

"Aniki, do you have a fever?" he asks, reaching up to feel my forehead. "You feel warm."

Tell me something I don't know… It doesn't feel like a fever.

We arrive at the front of the Obelisk dormitory. Kaiser turns again to look at us. "Are you going to stay too, Shou?" he asks.

_Don't. Don't. Don't._ I subconsciously chant this, not sure why.

"No." _Yes._ "Take care of him, alright? I have to go. Bye, aniki!" Shou waves and runs off, leaving me in the care of Kaiser.

"Come on." I'm snapped out of my thoughts, looking back over at the one who spoke. Kaiser motions to follow him and makes his way inside. So this is what his dormitory looks like. I try not to get too distracted looking around… "Juudai."

My head bolts up at the sound of my name. I feel warmer… My heart feels warm inside. I want to hear him say it again. I want Kaiser to say my name again…! He does.

"Juudai. Come on. You need to relax."

A part of me suddenly wants to run away, while the other begs for me to keep following him. "O-okay," my voice cracks and I twitch mentally. Kaiser waits for me to catch up, and when I do, he rests a hand on my back, leading me ahead into his dorm.

It feels nice – him touching me this way. Makes me feel really secure and warm… I must really be sick. I never feel this way. But I heard being sick was unpleasant so… why does it feel so nice? I subconsciously lean back a little into the touch.

We stop in front of his door and Kaiser leans over me, causing me to blush. This isn't so embarrassing so I have no idea why I'm blushing. One of his hands rests on my shoulder, while the other reaches over my other side to turn the doorknob. Kaiser is standing directly behind me and I'm stuck between him and the door. I feel trapped. Maybe I can still run away. But what from?

I feel a gentle push and realize the door is open. I slowly walk in and Kaiser makes his way past me and closes the door behind us. I mentally scold myself. Stupid Juudai; slowing him down like that! He suddenly grabs my hand and leads me out of his living room. I nearly trip over my feet at the sudden pull but get back onto Earth and keep up with his pace. Before I know it, I'm sitting down on a large bed with dark satin sheets. Kaiser sits down next to me after turning on the lights.

"Are you okay?" he asks, feeling my forehead. "Hm… You don't seem to have a fever."

I look down at the ground. "I don't know what's wrong with me… This never happened before…" I try to explain.

His hand moves to my cheek and rests against the side of my face, as I look up at him. "Your face does feel warm…" I subconsciously lean into the touch and close my eyes, a few strands of my hair falling over my eyes. I feel the same hand gently move the hair out of my face and I open my eyes again. I see him smiling at something and look at him in question. I tilt my head instinctively, causing it to lean into the hand again. "What?"

Kaiser continues smiling. I like this smile; it's so sweet and loving… "Juudai just now…" he starts and pauses. I wait for him to continue, and he does. "Juudai just now was acting like a kitten."

A kitten? Me? What? I blink up at him. "A kitten?"

Kaiser nods. "An affectionate cute kitten."

I look down, feeling my face get hotter. Kaiser is calling me cute? Is he the reason I'm feeling so strangely? I think my question is answered as he speaks again.

"Don't worry. I know Juudai will be all right."

I look up at him curiously. He's still smiling. "Do… do you know what's wrong with me?"

He remains silent for a moment before looking up at the wall ahead of us, dropping his hand from my face. "Nothing's wrong with you. This is normal for a person of your age…"

I still don't understand really, but I feel I can trust him here. He should know more about this anyway since he's older than me. Besides, I already feel better. I smile at him sweetly.

"Thanks, Kaiser."

**END**


End file.
